


For Everything You Are

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Claude wakes Alois up with a kiss and Alois doesn't understand how much Claude loves him until Hannah helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything You Are

"Your highness, it's time to wake up."

Alois only shook his head and pulled the blankets closer to his body. Claude sighed to himself, watching as the boy completely ignored his call for the third time that morning. He could see a small smirk on the blond's face, making it clear to him that Alois was specifically trying to annoy him.

Claude smirked and leaned close to Alois's face.

"Your highness..."

His voice was a quiet whisper. Alois shivered at the feeling of his breath brushing his cheek, but otherwise didn't move. Claude's smirk dropped and he tried to think of something else. Something popped in his mind, and he felt his lips curl into a smile at the thought.

"Ah, my sleeping beauty."

Before Alois could find the time to comprehend those words, Claude pressed his lips against Alois's. Icy blue eyes popped open, and Claude pulled away before Alois could press back. Alois sat up, his face turning red as he stared at Claude with wide eyes.

"What... What was that, Claude?"

"I believe it was a kiss, your highness," Claude said with a stoic expression. He waited for Alois to move so he could begin to dress him. Alois, however, stayed put, clearly waiting for Claude to continue his explanation. When Claude didn't say anything more, Alois sighed.

"Right. Just a kiss to wake me up. That's not funny, you know. One shouldn't mess around with another's feelings like that."

"I did nothing of the sort, your highness."

"You kissed me as a way to wake me up. There was absolutely no other reason you did it. No emotions behind it, you just wanted me to get up. That's messing with my feelings, Claude!"

Claude sighed at the outburst. He leaned over, and pressed his lips to Alois's again, feeling the boy tense at the contact before he retreated again.

"I didn't do that to wake you up. I did it that time because I wanted to." Claude smiled, just a little, at Alois's stunned expression. "Come on, now. You have to get dressed for the day."

Alois blinked, barely understanding the words. He slowly moved to edge of his bed, lost in his thoughts as Claude undressed him and then dressed him in his clothes for the day.

"Claude, why?"

"Why what, your highness?"

Alois opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Claude paused in rolling a sock up Alois's foot. He glanced up and tilted his head, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"A kiss is something humans do to express their affection for someone... Am I correct?"

Alois gulped.

"Well, yes."

"That should answer your question, then."

He finished dressing Alois and then stood up.

"Please excuse me."

And he walked off. Alois stared at the door after Claude had left.

No way.

There was absolutely no way that Claude  _actually_ , really and truly...

Alois inhaled slowly, and then exhaled, clenching blankets in his fingers. He stood and took a step forward. His thoughts swarmed in his head, and he tried in desperation to find one to latch on to.

He zoned out for a bit, and only came back to reality when he'd sat down for his breakfast. He stared blankly at the food in front of him. He swallowed thickly, and picked up his fork. He'd have to save his questions for later, when he wasn't so hungry.


End file.
